


[Podfic of] Radio Nowhere

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (both Steve and Bucky), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Artist Steve Rogers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depression, Dysphoria, Fandom, Gender Dysphoria, Impulsive Decisions, Meet Cute turned Ugly, Mental Illness, NASBB 2020, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Nonbinary Creators Club 2020, Not Another Stucky Big Bang, Original Characters in social media posts, Other, Past Suicide Attempts, Podcast, Podcaster Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smoking, Social Media, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Trans Steve Rogers, they/them pronouns used throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 1:00:51]Original summary:"The Wasteland was a place where your name didn’t matter, where your gender didn’t matter, where who you fell in love with didn’t matter. All that mattered was survival, was the adventure, was the long nights with nothing but the chirping of crickets and the alien howls of the horrors that lurked just beyond the horizon to sing you to sleep. The Wasteland was a beacon to other outsiders, somewhere, that despite the desert demons, it was safe to be yourself."*(Or: Bucky Barnes runs a podcast, but doesn't want to be seen. Steve Rogers can't stop looking.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Podfics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	[Podfic of] Radio Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radio Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007417) by [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe). 



> This fic has the MOST special place in my heart, and I honestly think this podfic might be the coolest thing I've ever worked on. Endless thanks to Poe for writing this in the first place and being so excited about the podfic potential, and to Jay for cheering endlessly when I needed it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! As always, if you do, please leave a kudos or comment, and make sure you go back to the original if you haven't already and tell Poe how AMAZING this fic is.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166890848@N03/50480118998/in/dateposted-public/)

**Audio Length:** 1:00:51

**Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gsvFkmsIudb3QERshdLDUYZP0QnqKZJ7/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
